


i just noticed the stars in your eyes

by dandelionslute



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: From Sex to Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Love, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionslute/pseuds/dandelionslute
Summary: A particularly risky hunt has Geralt and Jaskier's relationship moving from desperate touching to something more.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	i just noticed the stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A particularly risky hunt has Geralt and Jaskier's relationship moving from desperate touching to something more.

It starts off in a rushed _, heat of the moment_ grab of clothes, and skin on skin, and desperate panting of lips on lips, and finger nails pushed into already broken skin. The frantic tugging of hair and the celebration of _you survived, you’re alive_.

Jaskier’s hands over Geralt’s arms; thumbs pushed into the back of his skull as his lips crash down hard, almost biting Geralt’s.

“Ease up,” Geralt breathes, but he doesn’t make any effort to slow Jaskier down.

They go on like this for months.

They flit around one another and pretend there’s nothing more. Hands brush against hands as they pass supplies around the campsite; ingredients thrust from one palm into another with little regard for the way fingers slowly drag across skin.

Risky hunts that end well turn into late night embracing around the camp fire. Embracing turns into kissing, and kissing turns into pants shoved down to ankles and rolling eyeballs and hands fisted into blankets. Sharp teeth biting into shoulder blades and whining cries across deserted landscapes, and not a single word spoken after the fact. 

Long forgotten as a _thank-god-i’m-alive_ fuck in the forest.

Until one night.

Until one night things get bad.

And the fight goes to hell and Geralt gets a nasty, bloody gash across his chest, deep through the tissue, and Jaskier leaps in perilously with Geralt’s huge silver sword to slay the beast. His hands tremble as he drives the sword through the creature’s heart.

The sword falls to the floor with a _clang_ and Jaskier scrambles to Geralt’s side.

And when they make it back to camp - Jaskier encouraging Geralt with _you can do it_ and _you’re gonna be okay_ , dragging him by the arm through the wilderness - a vial of _Kiss_ helps control the bleeding, and Geralt collapses into the dirt with battered limbs.

Jaskier falls down beside him.

“You’re okay.”

Hands reach out to Jaskier and slide down his chest. Fingers dig into hip bones and Geralt’s head falls forward.

He exhales all of the air he’s been holding in his lungs. “You saved me.”

Jaskier shakes his head. “I did what I had to.”

Blue eyes meet gold and there’s the usual crashing of lips and heaving breaths. The clothes tear away and Jaskier melts into Geralt’s skin, body draping, mouth soft but earnest over Geralt’s shoulder.

And Geralt falters, voice caught in his throat. This happens every time. And every time it happens, it goes the same. Something almost kills them; they survive; they fuck; they move on.

But this time, Jaskier’s looking at him like all the stars were born in his eyes and the solar system as they know it might collapse if he looks away.

And their skin warms each other’s, and an upward thrust has Geralt keening, Jaskier groaning, and they move together like they always do.

But this time it’s slower. Softer. Jaskier breathing into Geralt’s shoulder, Geralt gasping against the cold night air.

And for the first time Geralt realises -

They’re not fucking.

They’re making love.


End file.
